


Missing You

by JaredSamalecki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Caring Jensen Ackles, Fluff, Gen, reader is jensens daughter, season 15 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredSamalecki/pseuds/JaredSamalecki
Summary: Warnings - Slight season 15 spoilers, mentions the newest episode (episode 4) but no spoilers really just things people already know like Radio Company’s song being featured and Jensen directing. Spoilers for episode three. Other than that you should be good.Requested - anon - reader misses jensen (her dad) more than she realises and goes to a con and just soft fluff please (if you can link last nights episode in some how then that’d be great) Love your work!!!
Relationships: Jared Padalecki & Reader, Jensen Ackles & Reader, Matt Cohen & Reader, Misha Collins & Reader, Richard Speight Jr. & Reader, Rob Benedict & Reader
Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419061
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Missing You

You sat in your bedroom curled up under the covers of your bed with your TV playing in the background, snacks lay scattered around you as you scrolled through Twitter. You were waiting for the newest episode of Supernatural to air, knowing that your dad had worked so hard on it as director for that episode. You also knew that one of his songs from his upcoming album with Steve was going to be on it. 

You hadn’t even seen the episode yet but you already had such an overwhelming feeling of pride for your dad, remembering how shy he had been once upon a time when performing in front of an audience and now he was hours away from releasing an album and having a song of his featured on the show he had dedicated such a huge part of his life to. 

_ “Because I kind of hate me right now.” _ God spoke causing you to roll your eyes and mutter a sarcastic “tragic” under your breath. As much as you hated Chuck, you could help the smile as you watched Rob’s acting, he was incredible. It had been a while since you had seen him and other members of the cast, maybe you’d ask your dad if you could go to one of the upcoming conventions soon.

Tears filled your eyes as you watched Sam and Dean talk in the impala, turning to a watery glare as the scene changed to Chuck writing the story. You had no idea how Supernatural was going to end, your dad had offered to tell you some secrets but you refused. You’d been watching the show for a long time now and wanted to experience the final season along with every other fan, wanted to go on Twitter and tweet about your actual reactions, wanted to be shocked when an old face was reintroduced or cry like you had when Rowena had died.

Once the show ended it didn’t take long before your phone lit up with an incoming FaceTime call, you grinned as you saw your dad was the caller.

“Hey Y/N/N!” Your dad greeted as the call connected.

“Hey dad, you did such an amazing job directing that episode!” You told him sincerely, a giant grin on your face as you continued to praise him. “And the song! Dad, it fit so well! God, I’m so proud of you. I can’t wait until the album comes out tonight.” You had heard a few songs from the album, your dad had wanted to share them with you. 

Some nights when you couldn’t sleep you’d wonder the house and find him in the living room or sat out in the back garden with his guitar and a notebook in front of him. He’d play you songs to help you drift back to sleep and you woke up the next day either on the couch cuddled up with him or in your own room wrapped tightly in your blankets.

“Yeah? You really think it was that good or you just saying that?” He teased, a grin on his own face as he took in the compliments you were giving him. To him there was no better reward than seeing his family happy, sure the awards they won on the show were great but seeing that pure look of happiness on your face couldn’t compare.

“Dad!” You laughed, “It was amazing, I promise! Everyone is raving about your directing and for good reason to. And Chuck in that episode, I swear I hate him so much but Rob- I love him and his acting is amazing.” 

“Hey, what about me?” You heard a voice shout slightly off camera but knew the owner of the voice immediately.

“Uncle Jared! Of course, you were incredible as always!” You laughed as you watched him squeeze himself into your dad’s personal space so they both were just about visible on your screen.

“That’s what I like to hear. I miss you kiddo, I feel like I’ve not seen you for ages.” He pouted before playfully glaring at your dad.

“I know, I miss you too. I was actually going to ask you dad if I could come out to one of the conventions. I have a week off from school when you’re at the next one.” You told him, desperately hoping he’d say yes. It hadn’t been that long since you last saw him but you missed him so much when he wasn’t around.

“Well if you’re off school I don’t see why you can’t come. I’ll make sure everything sorted and let you know what’s happening. Are you going to be ok flying on your own, I don’t know if I’ll be able to fly back before the con?” He asked you, worry clear in his tone. You weren’t the best flyer but you could handle it on your own.

“Yeah, no, I’ll be fine. Promise. I just really wanna see you, Uncle Jared and the rest of the cast soon. I miss you.” You cursed yourself silently as your voice cracked, betraying the emotions you were feeling. Even though he was away a lot for work you were closest with your dad, he was always there whenever you needed him, if he wasn’t at home you knew you could always call him and he’d be there. When he wasn’t home though you did feel guilty about calling him, not wanting to drag him away from work or sleep if you’d had a particularly bad night. Having him close always took a huge weight off of you.

“Hey, I miss you too baby girl. Is everything alright?” He asked in concern, you watched as Jared moved away allowing you and Jensen some privacy. 

“Yeah, I’m fine really, I don’t know why I’m so emotional right now. I guess I just didn’t realised how bad I missed you.” You told him, giving him a smile, not wanting him to worry about you more than he did. You watched as he frowned, eyebrows knitting together but he nodded along with what you were saying.

“You know if you need me, no matter when, you call me. Even if you think it’s silly-” 

“I know I can call you. I promise nothing is wrong though.” You reassured him, smiling when he nodded more genuinely, some of the concern leaving his face but you could tell he didn’t fully believe you.

“We’ll be together before you know it princess.” He told you with a grin making you feel at ease.

-

-

-

Three weeks later you were stood in the airport at San Francisco waiting for your dad’s flight to come in. Luckily you’d both managed to get flights that were fairly close to each other but you were stuck at the airport for at least half an hour by yourself. 

You decided to go to one of the coffee shops in the airport to grab a drink before making yourself comfortable at one of the tables and pulling your phone out. The flight itself wasn’t too bad but it wasn’t great, you honestly just wanted your dad. It had been weeks since you had seen him last and it was starting to get to you.

Forty minutes later you got a text from your dad letting you know him Misha and Jared had landed and you quickly wrote back letting him know where you were. You saw him first, it wasn’t hard to find Jensen, Misha or Jared in a crowd, they were usually the tallest and the fairly sized crowd following them, snapping pictures and getting autographs gave them away.

You managed to push past the fans and wrapped yourself around Jensen before he had a chance to even acknowledge who was invading his space. For a brief moment he assumed it was a fan but a quick glance down had him beaming and wrapping his arms around you just as tightly. You felt him press a kiss against your hair and couldn’t help it as your eyes filled with tears,  _ God you’d missed him. _

You heard the fans cooing around you but paid them no mind as you clung to your dad. 

“Hey baby girl, I missed you.” He told you softly, you squeezed him tighter as you nodded against him.

“I missed you too.” You choked out, focusing on not letting any tears fall right now.

“How about we get to the car, yeah?” Jensen asked you and you agreed wanting to be out of the view of the public, people snapping pictures when you were crying wasn’t exactly what you wanted.

Pulling away from Jensen you were engulfed by Jared wrapping you in his own hug, you were quick to hug him back. Not realising how much you’d missed him until you were in his arms.

“I missed you Uncle Jared.” This caused him to smile brightly down at you before telling you how much he missed you as well.

When you left Jared’s arms you turned to Misha and the two of you hugged each other before finally you were all leaving the airport, Jensen having grabbed the suitcase you’d abandoned in favour of greeting him.

-

-

-

The car ride to the hotel wasn’t too long, you’d spent it cuddled up against your dad having no intention of leaving him at any point in the near future. When the four of you got to the hotel, your dad went to check you both in and you turned just in time to see Rob, Rich and Matt leaving the elevator. You made your way over to them, Richard spotting you first and meeting you half way.

“Y/N! You’re here!” He yelled as he threw his arms around you. The hug was quick and the other two hugged you hello.

“God, I love conventions, so many hugs.” You sighed happily causing the boys to laugh. The four of you chatted until Jared, Jensen and Misha came over, allowing everyone to greet each other and arrange for a dinner later on that evening. 

“Come on princess, let’s put these away.” Jensen said, gesturing to the suitcases. One of his arms was placed around your shoulder as the other pulled his suitcase. You smiled up at him before taking your suitcase and heading to the elevator the boys had just left.

-

-

-

“So,” Jensen started. The two of you were cuddled together in bed, you’d met up with Jared, Misha, Alexander, Ruth, Richard, Rob, Matt, Kim, Briana and Mark for dinner and now were back at the hotel. The cast had an early morning tomorrow so it was an early night for most of them. “Are you sure there’s nothing wrong? I’m not complaining about you being cuddly, trust me I love it, but if you need to talk, I’m right here.” You smiled up at him, feeling happier than you had when back in Austin.

“I promise I’m fine. I guess I just needed you more than I realised lately. Nothing even happened, school has been great, my grades are good, Danneel and the kids are doing well, nothing is bad but I don’t know I guess I just miss you being around. I don’t know why it got to me so much this time though.” You told him honestly. Jensen looked down at you, placing a kiss against your forehead before pulling you closer to him.

“I miss being around too. I love what I do so much but sometimes I feel bad about leaving you and JJ, the twins, Dani. I promise I’m always here though, for all of you. I’ll have more time once the show has ended, even with the music and the other projects. I love you, kiddo.” He told you. You were saddened to hear how bad he felt, the family knew he was there for them though and you all were so close, even when he was gone he made an effort to be involved in everyone’s lives.

“I love you too, so much. Never feel bad though, we all love that you’re doing what you love and that you still make such an effort to be with us, either on video calls or flying home on breaks, even if its just for a day or two.” The smile he gave you showed you how much your words meant to him even if they didn’t, to you, feel like they did justice to what you wanted to say. He always knew what you were saying without you needing to say it.

You couldn’t wait til his next break so he could come home.


End file.
